codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ywain (Megiddo)
The ''Ywain is a knightmare frame produced for and utilized by Nonette Enneagram, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Nine in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Basically a greatly enhanced version of the Lancelot Club. Main aesthetic change is larger shoulder pauldrons and its use of a purple tint instead of blue. The Rhongomyniad is naturally based on the Gloucester's trademark weapon, but colored purple with gold and black accents (to match the series' resident Excalibur). 'Design' As one of the Knights of the Round, the twelve greatest warriors in the Britannian Empire, Nonette Enneagram, better known as the "Gorgon of Britannia", was permitted a custom knightmare frame as a testament to her prowess on the battlefield. For this, she specified that her knightmare, while being a derivative of the venerable Lancelot, not stray far from her prized Gloucester in terms of function. Such would be the basis of the Ywain. As another seventh generation, Round exclusive knightmare frame, the Ywain does not stray far from its generation's design philosophy. Meant primarily for speed and close combat, the Ywain utilizes high powered landspinners to charge right into a fight and deal as much damage to its target(s) as possible. In turn, the Ywain is complimented with Blaze Luminous projectors in its arms, which grant it a degree of defensive power. For armaments, the Ywain's central weapon however is Rhongomyniad, an ornate lance of similar power and regality to the Bedivere's Excalibur. Though much of its capabilities are unknown to all except Nonette, Rhongomyniad is well regarded as a strong and unbreakable weapon, such that the Ywain need no other arms. With the Rhongomyniad alone, Nonette has been known to literally charge through enemy formations from one end to the other, piercing and obliterating enemy after enemy. Following that, the Ywain's ''only other weapons are a pair of slash harkens on its forearms. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : ;*Rhongomyniad : 'System Features' ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : ;*Visor Sensor Camera : ;*Multispectral Sensor System : ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : ;*"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System : 'History' Gaining the ''Ywain ''in 2018, Nonette has used it to great effect in any combat engagement she has been deployed to, from hunting down rebel forces within territories of the former Chinese Federation to reestablishing law and order in Area 18 (formerly the Middle Eastern Federation) to aiding Prince Schneizel's invasion of Western Europe during the Great World War. But in spite of her love for battle, Nonette was among the Knights of the Round that were unable to participate in the defense of Pendragon against the Black Knights' siege, as she and six of her fellows were ordered by Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein to stay behind and ensure the safety of the imperials and nobility present at the Emperor's Day of the Founding jubilee. While she followed that order, Nonette vowed to herself that she would do battle with the Black Knights before the war was done, and when her former underclassman and friend Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia comes forward with an offer to go on a new offensive against them, the Knight of Nine is quick to lend support with the ''Ywain. Category:Knightmare Frames